


Two People Talking... Avon and Daniel Jackson

by Sally M (sallymn)



Series: Two People Talking... [26]
Category: Blake's 7, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: It would be a sacrifice...
Series: Two People Talking... [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53327
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Two People Talking... Avon and Daniel Jackson

**Two People Talking...**

"I'm simply trying to understand." Jackson's expressive eyebrows said everything, and more, but that didn't stop him verbalising as well. Avon would never have thought that there was a man he could find even _more_ exasperating than Blake, Vila or Tarrant - or maybe Blake, Vila and Tarrant combined - but he was beginning to suspect it was infuriatingly possible. "How could you possibly _not_ want to return to your own time?" 

"It will be a sacrifice, I know," he snapped, "but one I am prepared to suffer." 

"Obviously." And the annoying thing was that he couldn't _quite_ be sure if Jackson was being sarcastic too, or just deliberately dense. "You are living in a ruthless and unbelievably bloodthirsty dictatorship -" 

"Not almost," Avon snarled, " which should be obvious since it was precisely that bloodthirsty and yet more again. But yes, otherwise true." 

"Run by a sociopathic Supreme Everything She Can Think Of -" 

Avon was not about to admit it, but he liked that description. 

"- Who sounds to me like a Go'auld with better dress sense -" 

"True." He didn't understand _that_ description, but suspected he would like it if he did. 

"You're a scientist and a career criminal with a extreme price on your life, by the same dictatorship -" 

"Yet again, true." Jackson, it appeared, was yet another master of informing those who already knew everything that they... already knew. Wonderful. 

"You're clearly not very good at said criminal career -" 

Avon gave him the death glare that had cowed friend and foe alike. 

It didn't work. "I'm just working from the empirical evidence here, since you were caught." 

"Betrayed." 

"Betrayed and caught. You escape and found yourself on a spaceship run by someone you couldn't stand -" Avon augmented the death glare with his best conflicted sneer, which didn't work either, "- or said, quite loudly, you couldn't stand, who used it alternately as the vanguard of a Great and Glorious - and Ineffectual - Revolution and a soft-hearted Search and Rescue Mission. Everyone else loved him, barring the unbelievably bloodthirsty dictatorship and the sociopathic Supreme One." 

"Everyone else was fooled by him." 

"You've lost him. You didn't mean to, and you appear to want him back, if only to -" 

"Take his loyal crew, his cause and his Great and Glorious Revolution off my hands." 

Which I admit, sounds reasonable. But still. You are stuck with the crew who you also cannot stand, the cause, the dictatorship, the price on your life..." 

"Exactly." Avon felt a glimmer of approval, the man did seem to grasp some measure of how grim life on the Liberator could be. Even without the crowning indignity... 

"And worst of all..." Those eyebrows lifted again. "You tell me that _chocolate_ became _extinct_ two hundred years before you were born -? That no one has _in living memory_ tasted it?" Jackson stared at the bowl full of pieces of (in Avon's own time) almost mythical fare that Avon - having discovered, devoured and _not_ endured agonies over - was going to give up over just about everyone's dead bodies. In this or his own universe. "Only fake? Which you -" 

"- Have had an adverse reaction to all my life. Again.. and sadly, true." It was, Vila had said rather too often and around a mouthful of the ersatz chocklit, one of the reasons for Avon's rather acid temper. 

Jackson opened his mouth, closed it again, and shrugged. "So. Everpresent evil and oppression, everpresent people you cannot stand -" Avon tried the conflicted sneer again, which he had an impression would _never_ work on Jackson, "- everpresent danger, everpresent threat of capture, torture and execution, everpresent risk of death by fake chocolate and possibly, we haven't even checked yet, _neverpresent_ coffee..." 

Avon frowned. "What is -?" 

"... and okay, we can count it as checked. So with all of that, I repeat," oh yes, definitely just as sarcastic as Avon at his best, "how could you possibly _not_ want to return to your own time?" 

Avon thought for a fleeting moment of Dayna, Cally, Vila... Blake... the very few people he _did,_ he would swear to his dying day that he did despise but just might miss... 

"A sacrifice, as I said," he shrugged, and picked out another piece of mythical fare that was, with the lack of dictatorship, danger and death, winning out... even over Blake, "but one I am prepared to suffer for what will here be a much longer," and filled with chocolate and whatever this coffee was, "life." 

**\- the end -**

  


**Author's Note:**

> (Written for a dialogue challenge)


End file.
